In $\triangle XYZ$, we have $\angle X = 90^\circ$ and $\tan Z = 7$.  If $YZ = 100$, then what is $XY$?
Answer: [asy]

pair X,Y,Z;

X = (0,0);

Y = (14,0);

Z = (0,2);

draw(X--Y--Z--X);

draw(rightanglemark(Y,X,Z,23));

label("$X$",X,SW);

label("$Y$",Y,SE);

label("$Z$",Z,N);

label("$100$",(Y+Z)/2,NE);

label("$k$",(Z)/2,W);

label("$7k$",Y/2,S);

[/asy]

Since $\triangle XYZ$ is a right triangle with $\angle X = 90^\circ$, we have $\tan Z = \frac{XY}{XZ}$.  Since $\tan Z = 7$, we have $XY = 7k$ and $XZ = k$ for some value of $k$, as shown in the diagram.  Applying the Pythagorean Theorem gives $(7k)^2 + k^2 = 100^2$, so $50k^2 = 100^2$, which gives $k^2 = 100^2/50 = 200$.  Since $k$ must be positive, we have $k = \sqrt{200} = 10\sqrt{2}$, so $XY = 7k = \boxed{70\sqrt{2}}$.